Tigress' Destiny Scroll
by pandaman67
Summary: Master Shifu finds a scroll that shows Tigress' future. But what it says will change everything. Please note that this was written many years ago when I was younger, and will not be continued.
1. A Scroll is Found

Ch. 1 A Scroll Found

Tigress slowly walked into her room. She was happy to be back after the battle with Lord Shen. She looked out an open window at the garden. A few birds chirped, butterflies were going from flower to flower, and the small pool full of koi sparkled in the sunlight. All was peaceful, but Tigress knew it would only be a matter of moments until...

"Hey Tigress," Viper said in her cheerful voice. Tigress sighed. "Po fished lunch, so you can come down now," the green serpent said. Tigress smiled, realizing that she hadn't had Po's delicious noodles in a long time. Then she remembered how Po hugged her in front of all those people, causing the rumor of Po and Tigress being in love to begin. Tigress' smile quickly faded, and Viper couldn't help but notice.

"Is everything alright?" Viper asked. Tigress' cheeks turned red, even if no one could see them under her fur.

"YES!" she yelled. Viper quickly backed up. "Sorry Viper. I have a lot on my mind. I'll be down in a minute." Viper gave a weak smile, and then slithered away. Tigress stayed for a few minutes, deep I thought about everything she had been through with Po. Then she turned around to go have lunch.

_In the kitchen_

"I bet 10 almond cookies that Tigress is gonna punch Po when she gets down here," Mantis said.

"Fine," Monkey said, chuckling. "And I'll bet 30 cookies that she'll ask Shifu to be the first one to spar with Po next week so she can beat the crap out of him. It was nice of Shifu to give us the week off." Crane just sat there next to Viper as they both rolled there eyes at the bets that were being made. Meanwhile, Po was perfectly calm.

"Tigress isn't going to do anything to me after I give her this," Po whispered, just loud enough for everyone to hear. Then Po slowly reached into his pocket, pulled out a small red box, and opened it. Inside was a necklace with a golden chain and a charm. The charm was a flower made of rubies with a gleaming diamond in the middle. Everyone stared in awe.

"How did you ever afford that?" Crane asked.

"Well," Po replied, "when you have over twenty years worth of allowance and savings, there isn't much you can't buy." As he said that, Tigress walked in. Po got a bowl, put some noodles in it, and set the steaming food in front of Tigress along with the box. Tigress didn't notice the gift until she was done with her noodles.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Listen Tigress," Po answered. "I know you are really mad at me for all the embarrassment you've been getting from the hug. I just wanted to give this to you as a way of saying I'm sorry." When Tigress opened the box, she almost wanted to cry. No one had ever given her something this beautiful and expensive before. She immediately got up and hugged Po, causing everyone's jaws to drop for the third time that week. Po slowly began wrapping his arm around Tigress, but she flinched, causing him to stop.

Suddenly, Shifu burst into the kitchen, panting heavily. Tigress asked what was wrong, not noticing that she was still clutching Po. Shifu looked up and said, "I found a Destiny Scroll." Everyone, except for Po, gasped.

"What's a Destiny Scroll?" Po asked.

"A Destiny Scroll shows someone's future," Tigress said. "It says their name, and then shows one or two symbols of what their future is. Some examples of symbols are: a tear for tragedy, a dove for inner peace, or a coin for wealth. Below the symbols, there is a brief description of what is going to happen. So Master Shifu, who does the scroll belong to?"

Shifu looked up, but his eyes were distant. He hesitated, then said, "It belongs to you, Tigress." Tigress took the scroll out of her master's hand, and opened it. Then she collapsed. Po and Monkey helped pick her up, while Mantis, Crane, and Viper studied the scroll. They all let out short gasps, and glanced at one another.

Po was very confused. "What were the symbols Tigress?" She looked at him, tears visible in her eyes.

"A heart and a sword."

"Which means?"

"I am going to fall in love," she paused, "and then I am going to die."

**Sorry this chapter was so short. This is my first fanfic, but I'll try to make future chapters longer.**


	2. The Reaction

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda, Dreamworks does.**

Ch. 2 The Reaction

"WHAT!" Po yelled. "You can't die! You, you're Master Tigress! You can't just die!" Po started pacing back and forth. He couldn't except in his mind what he just heard. How in the world could the strongest, bravest, fastest, a most popular member of the Furious Five just die?

"I'm sorry Po," Shifu said, "but the destiny scroll is never wrong. Master Oogway's destiny scroll said he would pass shortly after the Dragon Warrior was found. You know Oogway is dead now. There is no denying that fact." Everyone bowed their heads, remembering their departed master.

"Look at bright side Po," Monkey said smirking, "Tigress has to fall in love in love first, and we all know that's never going to happen." Monkey and Mantis started to laugh, but then Viper bit Monkey in the arm, temporarily paralyzing him. THAT made everyone laugh, except Tigress and Shifu.

"Can anyone take this seriously?" Tigress asked, looking like she might cry. Then she got up and ran out of the room._ How can my friends take this as a joke? I thought they cared about me?_ When she got to her room, she looked down at the necklace Po had given her. Then she had a strange feeling inside her. Was it love? Did she have feelings for Po? _No. NOO! _She threw herself against the wall, knocking over her dresser.

_I don't love Po! I can't, I'll die!_ Then she did what she never thought she would do, she cried. She laid down on the floor, curled up, and cried. Her life was so messed up. She wanted to stay crying forever, undisturbed and away from the world. That wasn't her way though. She had to face the world.

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

"Come in," Tigress said in a weak, forced voice. The door opened slowly, revealing a familiar, chubby panda. He stared at Tigress, shocked by what he saw. Of all the times he had seen Tigress, he had never seen her like this. He walked over to her, grabbed her hand, and pulled her up. Tigress stayed silent as Po walked her over to her bed. They both sat down, but then Tigress started to cry again.

Po put a hand Tigress' shoulder. "What's a matter Tigress? I've never seen you like this, not even when you were hit by that firework. You knew you could have died then, but even after you were hit, you didn't shed a tear. I need to know. I care about you." Tigress stopped crying and gave a weak smile as he said that. Then Po realized what he said. "I meant I care about you as in... not like I _like_ you or something. I just meant that..." Po was stopped by Tigress' hand over his mouth.

"I know what you're trying to say Po," she said. Then her smile faded. "I upset because, because I think I'm falling in love. Just because I fall in love, does that mean I have to die?"

"Who are you in love with?" Po asked.

"None of your concern!" Tigress snapped. "Besides, that's not the point. I don't want a scroll deciding my future. I should be able to choose my own future." Then Tigress started to cry again. Po didn't know how to respond so he just stayed and kept trying to comfort her.

Finally, Po said, "I'm going to go make dinner. I'll have Viper come up and get you when I'm done, okay?" Tigress nodded. "Oh yeah, and everyone said they were sorry." After Po left, she wiped away her tears, sat on the ground, and began to meditate.

_ Outside, two black wolves watched Tigress through her window. They had been there for two hours. _

"YES!" the larger one said. "The leader of the Furious Five is finally weak and vulnerable. Soon we will kill the rest of them off easily!"

"Let's get her Boss!" the shorter one said, only to be smacked in the face.

"There will be no need for that. We probably won't have to kill her. If what our spy said is true, we must make Master Tigress fall in love with the Dragon Warrior. It's easy to see that Master Tigress likes him." Suddenly, the large wolf remembered something. "The festival! We'll make them fall in love at the festival."

"Why do they have to fall in love?" the shorter wolf asked.

"Because, you idiot, Master Tigress' destiny scroll said she would die after she falls in love!"

The other wolf thought for a moment. "When is the festival Boss?"

"Tomorrow!"

**Please review. Oh yeah, and thanks to all of the people who have already given reviews. They were all positive and have really inspired me to finish my story. I also got emails telling me that some of you made my story one of your favorites, and subscribed for a story alert. You guys all rock!**


	3. The Festival

Ch. 3 The Festival

"Is everyone ready for the festival?" Shifu asked.

"Yes Master," everyone said in unison. Shifu looked at what his students wore. Viper wore a white silk dress with a leaf pattern and no arm-holes. Crane wore silver pants, and a new hat that was painted gold. Monkey was wearing a black bow-tie, black pants, and metal wristbands. Mantis didn't wear anything, because there was nothing his size. Po wore a red bow-tie, red pants, and metal armbands. (It was Monkey's idea for him and Po to wear similar outfits.)

All eyes were on Tigress' door, waiting to see what she was going to wear. When the door opened, no one said word. They all just stood there in awe. Tigress wore a sparkling, red dress with a red ribbon around her waist that was tied in a bow in the front. She also had golden looped earrings.

"Sooo, what do you guys think?" Tigress asked. It took awhile for someone to actually to regain their focus and say something.

"Well," Crane said, "it's definitely different."

"You look gorgeous Tigress," Po said. Everyone else snickered, causing the two to blush.

After a quick breakfast made by Po, everyone left for the festival. This was a special festival celebrating the defeat of the evil Lord Shen. People (animals) from everywhere in China came to the Valley of Peace just for the occasion. At the end of the day, there was supposed to be a large firework display above the lake.

The festival was full of colorful costumes, cooking food, and the smell of burning incense. Children ran around the streets, and older people walked around from shop to shop. Just for the special occasion, shop owners reduced their prices buy 75%! As the Furious Five, Shifu, and Po walked by, people said stuff like, "They are so awesome!," "Look Mommy, it's Crane! He's my favorite," "Do you see what Tigress is wearing? It's beautiful!" and "Po and Tigress look so cute together." (That one made the two blush, for the second time that day.)

Finally everyone went their separate ways. Shifu left to talk to some of his old friends from across the country. Then Crane and Viper left to see a reenactment of Po defeating Tai Lung, and then Lord Shen. Next, Monkey and Mantis went into a store to buy extremely cheap almond cookies. Tigress and Po were left standing side by side.

"So Tigress,what do you want to do?" Po asked, hoping she wouldn't punch him in the stomach. Tigress thought about it for a second. She was about to suggest something, when Mr. Ping appeared.

"Po! I'm so glad to see you! And Master Tigress, you to!" He bowed to them, just as they both thought, _this isn't going to good. _"So Po, is she your new girlfriend?" Po knew that question was coming.

"No Dad, she is still just a friend." He replied.

"Oh well. I still remember that crush you had on Tigress when you were younger."

"Dad," Po said sounding annoyed.

"You would always played with her action figure the most."

"Dad," Po said again, this time more sternly.

"And there was also that time you moaned her name all night, and..."

"DAD!" Po yelled. Mr. Ping just kept talking. Before Po could say anything else, Mr. Ping said bye and left to go serve his customers. Po looked at Tigress, who had her arms crossed her chest and was smiling.

"That crush you had on me when you were younger?" she said.

"Shut up," Po said. Then Tigress punched him in the arm, still smiling.

_Later that night_

It was ten minutes before the fireworks would start, and everyone was heading to the boats. The boats were large canoe-like things. When the Furious Five, Shifu, and Po got to their boat, Po got on first, and then helped Tigress get on without snagging her dress. Crane picked up Viper, but before they could get on, a man stepped in front of them.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Only these two can be on the boat. With the Dragon Warrior's weight plus Master Tigress', any extra weight would sink the boat." Everyone looked at the large size of the boat, and then shrugged. The man pushed Tigress and Po off, while the others went to a different boat on the other side of the lake. (It was the only one left.) Po looked at the man one last time before turning his attention to Tigress. He was a large, black, wolf.

Po started to paddle to the center of the lake. He didn't want to, because he knew it would make his arms fall off, but he thought it would be rude to have Tigress do it. After a few minutes, the fireworks started. Tigress was amazed by all the colors and sizes of the fireworks. She was still confused about how Lord Shen saw evil in these magnificent things. Po, on the other hand, wasn't staring at the fireworks. He was staring at Tigress' sparkling, ember eyes. At that moment, he decided he would tell Tigress how he felt about her. He just had to wait for the right moment.

"The fireworks are beautiful," Tigress said dreamily.

"You're beautiful, Tigress," Po said. Tigress was speechless. Her heart pounded. She never would of thought that the Dragon Warrior would have a crush on her. Without another word, they both leaned closer to each other. Closer, closer, closer, closer, when finally...

"Wait," Tigress said. "Take me back to shore Po, now."

"But don't you want to watch the rest of the fireworks?" he said, disappointed that his first kiss with a girl he had a crush on since he was six didn't happen. _She did lean into it, right?_ Po thought.

"The fireworks are great, but..."

"It's the scroll, isn't it?"

"Yes. I'm sorry Po, but I need you to bring me back to shore."

"But..."

"NOW PO!"

"But..." Tigress knew Po would do anything to keep her with him. She was do mad, annoyed, upset, and heart-broken to say anything else. Dress-and-all, she jumped into the water. She tried to stay down as long as she could. She used her paws to swim to shore as fast as she could. (Did you know that tigers have webbing on their paws?) Then, she pulled herself on shore, gasping for air.

The next thing she knew, she was running through a dense forest toward the Jade Palace. As she ran, she was deep in thought about what just happened. _Did I really feel heartbroken back there? And if I did, does that mean that, that I love Po?_ At that point, she ran straight into a tree.

_Back at the lake_

Po was sitting on the boat, watching the rest of the fireworks. Suddenly, he heard two noises: a scream, and a loud voice that yelled, "ATTACK!" Po turned around just in time to see a small army of wolves attack the people launching the fireworks. They all ran away screaming, with only a few injuries. Then, the wolves positioned three of the cannons. One at the Furious Five and Shifu, one at Po, and one at the Jade Palace.

The Wolf Boss knew that Po and Shifu could easily deflect the fireworks using inner peace, so he decided to destroy the Jade Palace first. "Fire!" he yelled. There was a loud bang.

"TIGRESS!" Po yelled as loud as he could, knowing she couldn't hear him.

"What?" the Wolf Boss asked. "She's alive?"

_At the Jade Palace_

Tigress slowly walked into her room. She got out of her wet, ripped dress, took off her earrings, and put on her normal outfit, and went into the training room. Suddenly, there was a loud bang and a bright flash of light. Tigress ran to the front of the palace to see that it was completely destroyed. Tigress knew it was no accident. She had to get to the lake, fast.

**I hoped you enjoyed chapter three of my story. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. It's summer, and I'm really. I probably won't add chapter four in awhile. I'm going on a five day vacation to a different state, and then I have to actually _type_ the chapter. Oh yeah, and happy day after the Independence Day!**


	4. Hurt and Comfort

Ch. 4 Hurt and Comfort

Tigress ran as fast as she could toward the lake, trying to ignore the splitting headache she had from running into the tree. As she ran, she faintly saw pieces of fabric from her dress caught on plants. The dress had cost her a fortune, now it was in pieces. At one point, Tigress even saw one of her earrings. She felt her ears, and sure enough, it was still on. She took it off, dropped it, and kept running.

Tigress started hearing screams and the loud boom of fireworks. When she got to the edge of the woods, Tigress saw all her friends in an intense combat with a group of wolves. Then she saw the leader. He was the same man who forced her and Po to be on the same boat together alone. Suddenly, Tigress gasped. The leader was the Wolf Boss for Lord Shen. He hadn't died after all. Now, he wanted revenge.

_At the battle_

"GET READY TO FEEL THE THUNDER!" Po yelled as he unleashed his Fists of Fury on a small group of three wolves, causing them to fly into the water. Next to him, or more like above him, Crane flew in the air, dodging arrows and fireworks. In his talons he held Viper, who he dropped onto an unsuspecting wolf. She rapped her body around the wolves neck, strangling him. The wolf dropped dead in seconds, and Viper was soon picked up by Crane again. A few yards away, Mantis and Shifu were hitting soldiers in their pressure points, blocking their _Chi_ which caused the to collapse.

In a few minutes, while the others were busying fighting, Po was surrounded by nine wolves. He was about to attack, when he heard a loud, "HIIIIYA!" Po turned to see Tigress kick a wolf in the back.

"Am I glad to see you!" Po said happily as he punched a wolf in the face. "So listen, about earlier..." Tigress cut him off.

"Now's not a good time Po," she said flipping another wolf onto its back.

"Got it," Po said. Then he picked up the last of the nine wolves and threw him into the lake.

Soon, all the wolves were either dead or retreating. All but one, that is. The Wolf Boss.

"So, you aren't dead after all Master Tigress," he said as the Furious Five, Po and Shifu got into their fighting stance. Then Tigress stepped in front of everyone. They all understood. It was her fight.

"Why would I be dead?" Tigress asked as she eyed the large wolf.

"Well, when I saw you lean in to kiss the Dragon Warrior, and then fall out of the boat and never resurface, I assumed you were dead." Under normal circumstances, the Furious Five (four at the moment) would have laughed. But they all bit their tongues, thinking that it wasn't the best time.

**(A/N: Smart Choice.)**

"I didn't fall out, I jumped out. As for the not resurfacing, I swam to shore and ran to the Jade Palace. I only came back because the front of the palace was destroyed by the firework. It's a good thing I came too. Other wise you would have killed my friends." Suddenly the wolf laughed.

"You really think they actually needed your help? They were doing just fine before you showed up. You can't even focus when I mention what happened between you and the Dragon Warrior."

_It's true_, Tigress thought._ I can't focus. All I see in my mind is Po, and I feel a lot of guilt. I don't think I'll ever be able to focus again. Just like I'm not focusing... NOW!_ The wolf had her where he wanted her. When she looked up, he sent his hardest blow into her stomach.

"This isn't over," the Wolf Boss yelled as he ran off. "Lord Shen will be avenged!" Then everyone's attention turned to Tigress, who doubled over and fell to the ground.

The last words she said were, "He's... right," before she blacked out.

_At the palace: Tigress' dream scape_

_ Tigress was walking through a field of tiger lilies. (Ironic, isn't it?) In the background birds chirped peacefully, and and all around Tigress there were butterflies and hummingbirds. Suddenly, she saw a figure standing a few yards in front of her. It was Po._

_ Tigress ran up and wrapped her arms around the large panda. "I'm so sorry about last night, I..." Suddenly, Po picked her up and threw her. The ground opened up beneath her. Then she saw all of her friends falling beside her, unconscious. Even Po was falling. She looked back up to see the Wolf Boss. _

_ "Got you again!" he yelled._

_ "NOOOOO..."_

_In Tigress' room_

"...OOOOOO!" Tigress woke up yelling. (Of course she wouldn't scream, that's Viper's job.) Suddenly, two arms rapped around her.

"It's going to be okay Tigress. Your safe here." The voice was calm, gentle, and very familiar.

"Po?" Tigress asked. She looked up at the bear, who was smiling down at her. Tigress stared into Po's large green eyes and smiling, but not for long. Almost immediately, she began to cry. She felt Po hold her tighter. "The wolf was right," Tigress said. "I can't focus on anything for too long I always end up thinking about you. I don't want to die, Po."

"Wait, die?" Po asked. "Does that mean that you, uh, love... me?" Tigress was silent.

"Just go away Po."

"But..."

"NOW!" Po had never seen Tigress' this upset. She was staring him straight in the eye, claws extended and was growling loudly. Po turned around and ran out of the room. Tigress, realizing what she had done, continued crying.

_14 hours later_

Shifu walked into Tigress' room while she struggling to meditate. She had missed breakfast and dinner. Shifu wanted to know what was up. "Tigress, we need to speak." Tigress bowed to Master Shifu, and then the two sat down on the floor. "Tigress, I understand that you are upset about the scroll. Why?" Tigress began to tear up, but she held her tears back, knowing she was stronger than that.

"I don't like having someone else choose me destiny. I want to choose my own. Unfortunately, my destiny is already coming true. I'm falling in love with Po, but I don't want to. I mean, I do, but I don't want to die. I just feel so helpless and confused." Tigress laid on her back, letting a few tears escape. Then Shifu got up, looked outside to make sure no one was there, then shut and locked the door.

"Tigress," Shifu said as he sat down, "I am going to tell you something that you are not really supposed to know yet. Once the prophecy on the destiny scroll in fulfilled, it bursts into flames. Then fire burns he scroll into one last symbol, and then stops. For example, a man could get one symbol, the coin for wealth, and then the scroll burns into a symbol meaning bankruptcy. For you, you could get the flower for rebirth..."

"Or the sword for tragedy, meaning all my friends die." Shifu knew Tigress wouldn't stop being negative. He stood up. "Just remember, Tigress, that on every black cloud, there is a silver lining." Shifu unlocked the door, but the he remembered something. "Tigress, two more things."

Tigress looked up at him hoping for good news. "First, everyone is meeting in the training room at the mourning gong." Tigress sighed. "Second," Shifu said, "You can choose your own destiny."

Without hesitating, Tigress said, "How?" The red panda chuckled.

"Well, you chose who you fell in love with," Shifu said. "Now, how are you going to die? Trapped in your room by yourself, crying and waiting to die, or doing something or being with someone you love?" With that, Shifu left the room.

Tigress then go up and lied down on her bed. _Tomorrow_, she thought, _I'll tell Po I'm sorry and that I... I love him._ Then she fell asleep, dreaming wonderful dreams.

_That mourning_

Tigress burst into the training room where everyone was waiting for her and Po. Tears poured out of her eyes. "Tigress, your late, and... what's the matter?" Tigress almost couldn't say it. She was so upset and angry to say anything.

"How could Po do this to me?" She thought aloud. Everyone glanced at each other.

"What did Po do to you?" Viper asked. She was very concerned for Tigress.

"He, he, he left," Everyone gasped.

**So that's the end of chapter four. I hope you enjoyed it! I'm just wondering, how many people would like to see a sequel after this story, possibly starring me? Send a review of what you think of this chapter and my new idea. Oh yeah, and I want to send a special shout out to FFcrazy15!**

**You rock dude, assuming you are one, of course.**


	5. The Runaway

Ch. 5 The Runaway

"WHAT!" everyone said simultaneously. Tigress stood up and handed Shifu a note, saying she found it on her dresser. She was too upset to read it aloud. Shifu cleared his throat and read the message. The message said:

_Dear Tigress,_

_ By the time you get this message, I will be long gone. I remember last night when you said that you didn't want to die. Once I asked if it was me, and you didn't respond, I knew it _**WAS**_ me. I know that no one else wants you to die, so I ran away. Now that we're apart, you won't have a chance to fall in love with me anymore. Please tell everyone else that I apologize, but it's just something I had to do. For a cook, I asked my dad to do that. Just don't mention my name. I apologize again, and please don't come looking for me, please._

_ Love, I mean Sincerely,_

_ Po_

Everyone, even Shifu, Mantis, and Monkey, all had tears in their eyes. Finally, Shifu said, "So Tigress, tell me. Are you going to respect Po's wish, or are you going to go get him back?" Tigress smiled at him, and without a word, she rushed off.

"Can I go too Master?" Viper asked.

"No. This is a problem between Tigress and Po that they need to sort out by themselves. Unless your saying that you also have feelings for Po." Everyone laughed.

"Like Po? No way. I like Cra... I mean someone else." Everyone laughed again, except for Crane. He stepped a little closer to her.

_In the woods_

Po ran as fast as he could he needed to get as far away from Tigress as possible. Unfortunately, he got tired after about an hour. He thought he was a pretty good distance from the Valley of Peace, so he took a few more steps into a clearing, and then laid down. He was about to fall asleep,when he heard a twig snap.

_To Tigress_

Tigress knew Po couldn't get far, even after, well she didn't know how long. She ran deep into the woods,until she finally found herself in a large clearing. Then, right in front of her, Po stood up. Tigress smiled at him. She ran up and gave Po a hug, but Po didn't hug back. He lifted her up, and Tigress knew what would happen next. Po through her. Tigress was hoping it was just a dream, but when she landed, she knew it wasn't. SPLASH! At least Po was kind enough to throw her into a pond.

When Tigress resurfaced, Po was nowhere to be seen. Tigress, heard the sound of twigs snapping, so she followed it. After a few minutes she saw Po ahead of her. "PO, PLEASE STOP!" Tigress yelled. But Po didn't.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME AFTER ME!" Po yelled back. "I WON'T GO BACK TO THE JADE PALACE WITH YOU! I DON'T WANT YOU HURT!" Tigress was fed up with this. Once she got close enough to Po, she jumped over him, turned around, and then pounced on him. They both fell to the ground.

"Listen Po," Tigress growled. "You're coming back with me whether you like it or not." Po opened his mouth, but Tigress cut him off. "It doesn't matter if I die or not. What matters is that I die next to someone I love." Po's eyes widened when he heard Tigress say that.

Suddenly, Tigress found her ember eyes staring into Po's green ones. They both felt their hearts stop. Then, Tigress let her lips fall upon Po's. The kiss must have lasted a minute, but to them it felt like forever, as if all of time had stopped. Finally, Tigress lifted her head. She could she a hint of red coming from Po's white cheeks.

"Hey Tigress?" Po said.

"Yes?"

"Do you mind getting off me?" Tigress was _really_ embarrassed at that point. Tigress got off of Po, grabbed his hand, and helped him up. Tigress tried to pull her hand away, but Po wouldn't let go. They smiled at each other. "Let's go home," Po said.

They both started walking toward the Jade Palace, when suddenly Tigress screamed in pain. She collapsed into Po's arms. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt your girlfriend?" said a voice behind them. Po turned his head. It was the Wolf Boss.

**I can't believe I finished that in one day! Remember, keep sending reviews! I also want to send a few more shout outs to monkeycyborgninja, brwainer, and Noordinarywriter.**


	6. The Final Battle, and a Light of Hope

Ch. 6 The Final Battle, and a Light of Hope

"TIGRESS!" Po yelled as the large feline fell to the ground. Po pulled the knife out of her, causing her to softly whimper. She never did that.

"Yell, one down, six to go!" the Wolf Boss said. Po picked Tigress up in his arms. Tears rolled down his face. Po stood there for a second before, before speaking.

"Why are you trying to kill us? I thought you were dead. Besides, even though you lived, Lord Shen was the one that threw that knife at you. Why would you want revenge?" The Wolf Boss just laughed.

"You have in all wrong," the black canine said, still chuckling. "Shen knew what he was doing. I was valuable to him, so he threw the knife in a spot that would knock me out, but wouldn't kill me. He only threw the knife at me in the first place because I didn't want to kill my pack members. You were all at the wrong place at the wrong time. When I kill you, it will be for Lord Shen, and all my friends you kill!" With that he lunged forward. He unsheathed two swords from his back, and sliced at Po.

Po dropped to the ground and kicked the Wolf Boss in the stomach, sending him flying. While the Wolf Boss recovered, Po sat Tigress down next to a tree and got into his fighting stance. The Wolf Boss stood up and attacked Po again. He kicked Po's leg, and then cut Po's arm. Then Po picked up the Wolf Boss, just to be kicked in the face. Po dropped the canine and fell to the ground.

While Po was still on the ground, the Wolf Boss stood up and stabbed the sword at Po's head. Po rolled out of the way, jumped up, and kicked the wolf into a tree. Then he unleashed his signature Fists of Fury, knocking the Wolf Boss out. Then he took one on the wolf's swords and stabbed him in the side of his neck. It was over. The Wolf Boss was defeated.

Po should have been happy, but he fell to the ground. Everything had just gone by so fast, in his mind it all seemed like a blur. One part slowed down though. When he stabbed the Wolf Boss.

Po had never never just, _killed_ anyone before. All the bandits and villains he just knocked out and sent to jail. Tai Lung and Shen, well, he had given them a chance to change. To go back to the good side. But the Wolf Boss he just killed immediately. He was just so upset about Tigress that...

_TIGRESS!_

Po punched himself in the face for almost forgetting about her. He ran over to her. She was still breathing, but it was fast and short. Po shook Tigress, trying to get her to wake up. Finally, she opened her eyes just a little.

"P-P- Po... I'm sor... sorry," she whispered. Po's heart almost broke in two. She was truly dying.

"It's okay Tigress it's not you fault," he said softly. Tigress closed her eyes, and her breathing slowed down. Then she opened them again, as if she remembered something.

"P-Po?"

"Yes?" Po asked.

"I... I l-lo... love you." Po lifted Tigress's head up so her ember eyes looked into his green ones.

"I love you too," he said. With that, Tigress's breathing. Kept slowing down until it gradually came to a stop.

_At the Jade Palace_

Master Shifu and the others were quietly sitting around the table as Mr. Ping served them dinner. Monkey tried to start a conversation by saying Mr. Ping's soup was better than Po's, but that just made Mr. Ping cry _again_. Monkey didn't speak at all afterwords.

Suddenly, the door to the kitchen opened, and Po stepped. Mr. Ping ran over to greet his son, but stopped in his tracks when he saw what Po was carrying. Everyone gasped. It was Master Tigress's body. Tears came to everyone's eyes, even Master Shifu's. Then his eyes widened.

"The scroll!" Shifu yelled. Everyone got up and burst out of the room, even Mr. Ping. They all ran into Tigress's room. Po sat Tigress down on her bed, and Shifu grabbed the scroll. It was still all there. Nothing had happened yet. Suddenly, the scroll burst into flames. Instead of just yellow and orange, these flames were red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, pink, white, black, and turquoise. Shifu dropped he scroll to the ground. Incredible heat filled the room, but surprisingly nothing burned. Eventually, the light became so bright that everyone had to shield their eyes and turn away. Then the light faded.

"I have never seen a destiny scroll do that before!" Shifu exclaimed. Then he picked up the scroll. Once he opened it up, everyone was shocked. The scroll was still in one piece! But there was a difference. The two original symbols were gone, in their place, there was a single paragraph with a picture of a dragon wrapping around it. Shifu read the paragraph aloud.

_"Destiny is never set in stone, for even stones wither away. One's destiny is always changing, and is unknown until the moment it chooses to reveal itself. Even then, it is only a broad speculation. Wealth, happiness, death, love, these are all just things that fear uses to take control of our minds and bodies."_ Everyone looked at each other. How did this tell them what would happen to Tigress next? Suddenly, Po noticed something.

"Look what the dragon is holding," he said. Then he pointed his finger at the dragons hand. "It kinda looks like half of a heart." That made Shifu's eyes widen.

"It is half of a heart Po!" Shifu exclaimed. "It all makes sense now." Everyone looked at him funny. "The dragon represents the Dragon Warrior, Po, and the heart well..." It was almost as if Shifu didn't want to say it. Shifu looked at Po. Then he said, "How much do you love Tigress, Po?"

Po glanced at his friends. They all knew this was serious, so they weren't going to laugh at anything Po said.

"I've had a crush on her since I was six," Po said. "and now, well, she means more to me than you know. Why do you ask?"

"Long ago, Master Oogway taught me something I needed to teach the future Dragon Warrior. If a loved one dies, than you can save them by giving up half of your soul. After this, everything will be back to normal. This is something that can only be used by the Dragon Warrior, and can only be used once."

"Why?" Po asked.

"Because if you give up the other half of your soul, you will die," Shifu replied.

"Oh." Po then walked over to Tigress and stood over her, letting one more tear fall out of his eye. Then he said, "I'm ready."

**Well there you have it. I want to thank ROxas Alpha03 for the words on the scroll. He/She left it in a review. (I thought it was a little strange to be left in a review, but I'm glad the person did that.) Oh yeah, I have some good news and bad news. The bad news is, there's only 1 or 2 more chapters, probably just 1. The good news is, I plan to write a sequel to my story. All though I think I mentioned that before. Please review this chapter, and tell me what you think of my sequel idea!**


	7. The Miracle of Life

Ch. 7 The Miracle of Life

"Now listen very closely to my instructions Po. This is very simple." Master Shifu said. "To revive Tigress, you must place one hand over her heart and one on her forehead." Po didn't hesitate to do so. "Now, when I say to, kiss her. You must stay in that position for exactly 30 seconds. Any shorter will not bring Tigress back to life, and any longer will give her your entire soul. That would mean you die." Then Shifu turned to his students.

"I do not know what will happen, so you all must leave immediately." The remaining members of the Furious Five, Shifu, and Mr. Ping all left the room. Then, Master Shifu closed the door and shouted, "Now Po!"

Po leaned over and placed his lips on Tigress'. Then he began counting in his head. _1...2...3..._ Suddenly, Tigress and Po both started to glow. Po opened his eyes. The light was dim at first, but each second that Po counted in his head, the light grew brighter. _28...29...30!_ Po quickly pulled away from Tigress. They were both still glowing, but a second later, the light faded. Po knelt down beside Tigress' bed and looked at her. Nothing. He put his ear over her heart. Nothing, not a beat.

Po almost collapsed. He knew he had counted 30 seconds. Why hadn't it worked? Po stood up and walked toward the door. Suddenly, Po heard a cough. He spun around, to see Tigress sitting up. Po ran over to her.

"Tigress! Your alright!" he said. He knelt down again and wrapped his arms around the orange feline.

"Yes Po, and it's because of you!" Tigress hugged Po back. Then, both of them heard clapping and whistles. They turned to see there friends at the door way. The two, now blushing mammals released each other.

"Well done Po," Master Shifu said. Then he turned to Mr. Ping. "Go tell the villagers that Master Tigress is okay." Mr. Ping bowed and ran away.

"Now everyone, let's leave these two alone," Shifu said. "Monkey, can you get these two some dinner? I'm sure their starving."

"I would be too if I died," Mantis said, just to be whacked in the back of the head by Viper. "What?" Mantis asked. Then everyone left.

There was a short silence between Po and Tigress, until Tigress spoke. "Thank you, Po. For everything. No one has ever done so much for me before." A tear rolled down her cheek. "Po, did you really mean what you said?"

"When?"

"Right before I died, when you said 'I love you'." There was a long pause. Po didn't know how to answer.

"Yes Tigress, I did." Before he could saw anything else, Tigress kissed him on the lips. Po was so surprised, he forgot who he was, where he was, and why he was there. All that mattered at that moment was Tigress. Suddenly, they both heard someone clear there throat. They turned to see Monkey holding holding two bowls of soup, with Mantis on his shoulder. Crane and Viper were standing behind them. Then, _EVERYONE_ burst out in laughter.

_In a cave 10 miles away_

"Boss we found a destiny scroll," a short wolf said.

"Why should I care?" a larger wolf asked.

"Because, this person is different. He's from another world." The younger wolf held out the scroll. The older wolf snatched it from him.

"Well," he said, rubbing his bandaged neck, "I have a plan. Let's find this, Lucas. Once we do, I know how we can rule China. **We can take it by force!**

THE END... OR IS IT?

**There you have it. The end of my first story. I hope the ending didn't creep you out too much. Please don't be mad at me for finishing my story so soon. I promise the sequel will be longer. That's right a sequel, starring me! (Please note that Lucas isn't my real name. It's just the name I use for my self in all my stories.) Coming soon: Two Worlds Collide! SEE YA!**


End file.
